Bulimia nervosa is an illness that affects up to 4% of females over the course of their lifetime. In addition to overeating, most women with bulimia have significant depression symptoms and impulsive behaviors. Studies in humans suggest a relationship between such symptoms and reduced serotonin activity. This study examines the behavioral responses to experimental reductions in serotonin activity in humans using the paradigm of acute tryptophan depletion.